Birthday Challenges
by Scare4irony
Summary: E/O Challenge: Drabbles for you amazing authors on your birthday. Chapter 60! For smalld1171. Dean is sick and Sam has never been more grateful for it.
1. Woodburner: 21 May 2009: Steady

AN: Okay this is my new thing. Whenever there is a birthday I'm gonna put the story on this. Each chapter is for each birthday person. So I hope you all enjoy. This first on is for Woodburner. So happy belated b'day. The word is Steady. 21/05/2009

**

* * *

**

**Steady As He Goes**

**Chapter One**

Sam stalked through the opening.

The screams became louder.

Supressed agony untangled itself in Sam's stomach moving closer to the disfigured creature.

Again a scream sounded, and horror passed through Sam's face.

Not a yell, but a high pitch scream emitted from Dean's clawed and bloodied body.

'Steady Sam,' he mouthed, barely able to open his eyes.

The creature looked back, and Sam jumped out.

A new scream filled the air.

A pugent odour grasped the enclosed cave.

With the sound of a gunshot still ringing in their ears, Sam lowered the gun, barrel still smoking.

Only now the damage was apparent. 'Dean!'

**Chapter Two**

Sam could barely find a pulse. Blood thickly dripping onto his hands.

'Dean, don't do this, damn it.' Cursing, Sam visually assed the injuries.

Dean was bleeding out and the gaunt look on his face showed that there was little time left.

'S...' Dean moaned.

'Gotta get you to a hospital.' Sam picked Dean up, running when Dean yelled in agony before passing out. 'Steady Dean.' Sam murmered placing him into the seat.

Screw the speed limit, Sam was racing to the hospital and shooting anyone who tried to get in his way.

**Chapter Three**

'Help! I need help!' Sam yelled into the ER.

Nurses rushed forward.

'My brother, accident, in the car.' He said disjointedly.

A flurry of action followed, paramedics steadying Dean out of the car onto a stretcher.

'Dean wake up!' He cried grasping for Dean's hand.

'Sir, I need you to fill out some forms.' The attendent tried. 'We need you to calm down.' He pulled Sam's shoulder, taking him in the other direction. _Away_ from Dean.

A blur of a fist connected with a mans jaw, Sam repelled forward. 'I'm coming with him.' The doctor was too scared to argue.

**Chapter Four**

Sam held Dean's hand until he went into surgery. Now he waited.

And waited.

And watied.

Finally he heard his name, bounded towards the doc and gave small smile of hope.

'Mr Winchester, he's in his room...'

Sam's face lit up.

Dean was all bandaged up but he was breathing.

Sam grabbed his hand and thumbed over Dean's fingers.

'S'mmy, 'k?'

'I'm fine.' He replied steadily. ''You scared the crap outta me.'

Dean smiled, 'Pu...pussy.' He rasped. Finally he opened his green eyes.

'Bobby'll be here in a while.'

'Good, wake...me up...in a while?'

'Like always.'


	2. PADavis: 31 May 2009: Dry

AN: Okay so I caught up and this week is it PA Davis' b'day. So happy b'day. I wish you many happy things, unfortunately Sam and Dean were too tall to fit into my boxes so I can't send them to you. Hopefully this will make up for it. This week's word is dry. 31/05/2009

* * *

**My Angel**

'I luvya so much!' He yelled at me.

I grabbed Dean's shirt as he fell forward. 'Oh! You saved m'again!'

He slapped my chest and pointed his hand up. 'I've come t'a decision.' He grinned. 'I wan' you...' He slapped my chest again. '...to be my angel.'

'Okay...I am your angel.' I replied. 'And you smell funny.'

'I smell like a man.' He pouted.

'Yes, you smell like a man...' Dean tripped again, '...and beer, and guns, and women and dry smoke...'

'I love this car!' Dean's eyes grew wide. 'I love you! Is it mine?'

'The car is yours.'

'Can I drive?' Sam shook his head.

'No you can't,' I pushed him into the back seat.

Dean fingered the dry leather seats and flung himself forward.

'Sammy this s'mine. Lemme drive.'

Sam turned to look at me, 'He want's me to be his angel.'

'Angels are dicks!' I winced as Dean yelled in my ear again. Sam looked grouchy.

'He wants to drive.'

'Yeah? I want Dean to be bloody sober...' Sam put the car into gear, '...we don't always get what we want.'

**Sun Tan**

Dean ran a hand over his red, scarred back. The dry skin crackled under his touch.

'I see two.' Confused, Sam looked behind him, and then back at Dean.

'Just me,' Sam said.

'I hate you,' Dean groaned.

Sam turned to face Dean who was lying face down on the bed.

'I didn't want to go.' He pointed out.

'Well...it shouda happened to you to...' Dean lifted his head. '...oh for the love of...'

'You deserved it, just because we're on holidays, doesn't mean you can get drunk.'

'You shoulda woken me.'

'I'm not your keeper.' Sam grinned. 'Not my fault you passed out in the sun.'

'I wanted a tan.' Dean cried.

Sam snorted, 'Now who's the girl.'


	3. Sensue: 21 Jun 2009: Passionate

AN: Hey! This is dedicated to Sensue for her b'day. So HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Apologies for the lateness, but a crossover is quite difficult, the original story had 569 words! I sent it to my beta Woodburner and thank God I did because she culled it (even threatened it) down to 116 words. Excluding the title, I got rid of the sixteen words and it is now 100 on the dot. So this is a Supernatural/Friends crossover and it is after Friends ended, early season one of Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

**ARE THEY HOT?**

"Ghosts? Seriously? What's Monica gonna say?"

"It's okay Chandler. I called these two guys I know," Phoebe said.

"Are they hot?" Monica's sudden appearance startled them both. Phoebe shook her head.

**?_?**

"Sam!" Dean hissed, trying to ignore the looks that Monica threw his way. "Why are we in Stepford!"

Ignoring Dean, Sam apologised to the friends, 'It would be safer if you left." He smirked as Monica casted one last passionate look at Dean.

**?_?**

"Phoebe! They are to die for!" Monica confessed.

"You're a liar," Chandler declared.

"What?" Phoebe said confused. "I didn't lie - they really do hunt ghosts."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this crossover, special thanks to my sister who suggested using Friends and of course thanks to Woodburner. Leave reviews, luv Scare4irony :)


	4. Anjelicious: 28 Jun 2009: Time

AN: It's Anjelicious's birthday so I wish her a very Happy Birthday! :) Here is some toddler Sammy for you. Sam is two and Dean is six. The word is TIME.  
**

* * *

**

**  
A HERO'S JOB**

"Deeaaa!!" Sam wailed from inside his prison.

Dean poked his head around the door, visually scanning the room. "Sammy?" He questioned. His heart rate sped up when he couldn't see his brother in the room.

"Stuck!" The yell was muffled by the box over Sam's head. His long floppy hair caught in the latches.

Dean listened to Sam's angry sobs that came from behind the lounge.

"Didn't Bobby tell you to be careful?" Dean questioned as Sam tried to stand up.

"Head! Out!" Sam screamed as the movement tugged his baby locks. "Save!"

"Time to save Sammy," Dean muttered seriously.

* * *

AN: So like I said before Happy Birthday to Anjelicious, hope you have a wonderful day. Hope all you readers enjoyed this. Um...poll on home page...leave reviews/comments/critisism, I love hearing from you!


	5. Nana56: 5 Jul 2009: Glimmer

AN: It's Nana56's birthday this week and she wanted some hurt Dean and caring Sam. I decided to go for emotional Wee!Chester hurt instead of physical Winchester hurt so I hope it's okay. This is a double drabble because I made it legal by putting the challenge word in it twice! This is set on Dean's 5th b'day, the first one after the fire. Anyways the word is glimmer and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**DISAPPOINTMENT STARTS EARLY**

"He'll be here."

Dean turned his face from the window and smiled his sad little smile at Bobby.

"He'd never miss your birthday.'

"Mommy used to bake a cake, we'd have balloons and party hats," he whispered watching the glimmer of raindrops hitting the glass.

Bobby sighed and continued to rock Sam to sleep. "Your daddy loves you, you know that?"

The blond boy nodded and crawled into Bobby's lap.

Bobby began to sing softly. Not a distinct tune, just humming strings of notes. Dean's head drooped down onto his chest only to snap up quickly when the phone rang.

Bobby got up depositing the boys onto the sofa before answering, "...I don't care! Come home! Yes...understand? John...fine, I'll tell him.'

"Sammy go back to sleep," Dean whispered when he heard Sam fussing.

Watching Bobby enter and crouch down to his level Bobby spoke to him. "Dean. Your dad's in trouble, he's fine but he can't make it. Understand?"

Nodding, tears glimmered in Dean eyes. Sam began to cry. "Sammy, it's okay...it's Dean."

Sam's wails quietened, giggling at the sound of Dean's voice.

Kissing Sam's forehead Dean smiled, "You're always gonna be here, aren't you."

* * *

AN: So hope you enjoyed this! Again happy birthday to Nana56 and I hope that it is great. I hope this version of hurt Dean was okay. Please leave reviews if this is acceptable. Scare4irony


	6. Miyo86: 9 Aug 2009: Pressure

AN: Happy Birthday to Miyo86 this week The word is pressure and it got a bit longer she wanted hurt Dean (sorta something with a panic attack) - I found that a really but I tried. So anywayz I hope you enjoy this and I love you all!

* * *

**DOUBLE TAKE**

"Breathe Dean, c'mon man. In. Out. In..."  
_  
Since when the fuck did I forget how to breathe?_

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Sam bent down in panic over Dean's heavy breathing.

_Gotta breathe. Can kill Sam later...dammit Sammy! _From under his eyelashes, he glared up at his lanky little brother.

"I didn't mean-"

"What...were..." Dean put his hands behind his head trying to open up his lungs. "...You thinking?!"

"I can find parts-" Sam looked over to the Impala's mangled frame, busted windows and horridly fucked up paint job – courtesy of the hippie minivan.

"You...could've...been...killed!"

"I'll pay-" Sam looked up at Dean who now faced the Impala. "What did you say?"

"I said you could have been killed!" Dean's anger was replaced with relief.

Sam felt the pressure being released from his chest. "You aren't mad?"

"Course I'm mad. You screwed up my car." He looked between his brother and his former car helplessly. "The difference is, I can probably fix up my car. Thank God."

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Dean. I'll help with the car."

Dean looked aghast. "The day I let you near my baby is the day _I_ kill you.

* * *

AN: So hope you enjoyed this! Again happy birthday to Miyo86 and I hope this was okay. Leave reviews...

PS: Hey where are all my 'The Hunter Becomes The Hunted' fans! Chapter 6 was put up. Didn't anyone check their emails? Scare4irony


	7. Onyx Moonbeam: 9 Aug 2009: Pressure

AN: Happy Birthday to one of the founders of the drabble challenge Onyx Moonbeam. She wanted heavy dialogue. Yeah somewhere in season 4 because it referances to Dean's little stint as a hellhounds chew toy. Sorry 'bout my randomness, Dean IS on pain killers. I stress he IS on pain killers. The floating head is mine though so if anyone has seen it please send it back to me because it contains my sanity.

**

* * *

**

**GIANT FLOATING HEAD**

"Sam!"

"Yeah. What Dean?"

"I'm bleeding again!" Sam trudged out from behind the bathroom door.

"Dean! How many times do I have to tell you, don't move! Put some pressure on it."

"Sam don't talk to me like I'm four! I know not to move but I had to."

"What was it this time?"

"Giant floating head in my way...blocked out the TV screen."

Sam snorted. "Yeah I can see that."

"Just patch me up alright?"

"I never realised that in your next life you wanted to become a chew toy." Sam winced immediately, Dean had already become one.

"It's not like I plan it. You needed a distraction...Am I still bleeding?" Dean looked down at his blood-soaked bandage.

"I'm still patching you up. Have to make sure you aren't going to bleed to death while you sleep."

"Ha-ha. Ha. Just get rid of the giant floating head and you'll have no trouble from me."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this. Please look out for my floating head and leave reviews telling it to come back...Luv Scare.


	8. Sammygirl1963: 23 Aug 2009: Relax

AN: Happy Birthday to Sammygirl1963. She wanted sick Sammy and caring John. So I ran a little rogue...*cornered into a wall* okay a lot rogue with the word count. So sue me, I have a large imagination! *Prepares to fight*

**

* * *

**

**A FATHER'S TOUCH**

"C'mon Sammy, I need you to relax." John rearranged Sam's sweaty hair and moved over to the table.

"Dad." The fever that ravaged Sam's body was relentless, vomiting, fevers, colds...every kind of ailment was throwing itself at Johns little boy.

"Sammy, go to sleep."

"Dean?"

"Dean went to get you some medicine. He'll be back soon," he said softly. The floor creaked as John strode over to Sam's bedside.

Just then Dean walked into the room. "How is he?"

"Burning up, give me the medicine. Go get some dinner." The door closed softly behind Dean as he departed.

"Cold...hot...fever?" Sam moaned. Before John could say anything Sam sat upright and panicked. "Dean, dad...Dean's hurt."

John tried to push Sam down on the bed. "Sam, Dean's fine. He went to get us something to eat."

"I wanna see Dean!" The young hunter yelled.

"Relax Sam. Dean is coming back."

Sam calmed down a bit and looked up at John. "Promise?"

"Of course," John said softly. "You cold Sam?" he asked. Sam nodded and struggled to pull the blanket up. John sat for a moment before pulling Sam in for a big, warm hug and was surprised when Sam melted into him.

The silence was broken by Dean coming into the room. "This isn't my room is it?" Raising an eyebrow he smiled in awe. "How's his temperature?"

John put his hand to his sleeping son's forehead and sighed. "Much better."

* * *

AN: So happy birthday to Sammygirl1963 and hope it's a great day. Leave reviews...love Scare4irony.


	9. InSecret: 30 Aug 2009: Fervor

AN: Happy really really belated birthday to InSecret! I am so sorry that this is so late but life has been crazy for me at the moment and I am very stressed out and I am so sorry. *cries* I hope you accept my apology and enjoy this hopefully. This refers to season 4 a bit, and the word was fervor (dedication).

* * *

**  
BLACK BEAUTY**

She loved him, she didn't know why, but she did.

The fervor she had for him stretched for miles and miles through dusty roads, broken old towns and wide open spaces. His hands caressing her body, his smile making her purr, why he was so good to her, she'd never know.

The guy before him loved her as well, but he didn't show her the same dedication that he did. When Sam took her, he changed her and touched something so sacred that she'd refuse to obey him; he crossed the line bringing her...that Ruby, with him.

She saw him again though and that was all that mattered. He treated her right, brought her back to life and kept her going.

"C'mon baby, let's hit the road."

It was good to have him back, she'd make sure that he was okay...she'd protect him like she did when he was a little boy. She was his sleek black beauty and nothing could change that.

* * *

AN: I am so aorry again and I hope this is good enough to make up for it. So this was Impala's POV of course talking about Dean. Scare4irony.


	10. Helen Bache: 30 Aug 2009: Fervor

AN: Happy really really belated birthday to Helen Bache. I am so sorry that this is so late but life has been crazy for me at the moment and I am very stressed out and I am so sorry. *cries* I hope you accept my apology and enjoy this hopefully. This refers to season 4 a bit, and the word was fervor (commitment). Hurt Dean like asked.

* * *

**COULDN'T CARE LESS**

The fervor was gone.

He couldn't care less that the world was going to end, or that Sam had picked a demon over him.

He couldn't care less that his dad had treated him like a soldier his whole life and he couldn't care less that he was going to be used as exactly that. A soldier to fight the upcoming war – he was on God's side.

He couldn't care less that he was bleeding in the middle of nowhere on the floor of some dingy house that smelled like feet and old people.

He didn't want to care about the blood seeping from his own flesh, his life force, slowly leaving his body. He didn't even give a shit that he had yelled until his voice was hoarse and red, yet still Castiel had deserted him to die.

He couldn't care less...and to him, it seemed that no one cared either.

There was one person though...the door flung open and someone scooped Dean up and placed him carefully in the back seat. There was one person that cared.

That person was Bobby.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for the lateness. Many belated wished to you and I hope that this was okay. Scare4irony.


	11. Bhoney: 27 Sep 2009: Over

AN: This is for Bhoney! Happy birthday! Many wishes sent out to you and Sam and Dean as well...if I owned them...but I don't. You wanted some hypothermic!Dean with caring and protective Sam. Well your wish is my command. It went kinda long though but eh...the word of the week was OVER. 3 drabbles that all meet 100 words. And a bonus drabble because...you'll see why.

**

* * *

**

**THREE STAGES **

**Stage 1**

_Freaking lost in the woods...that's great Dean, so freaking great! I am so over woods!_

Dean walked forwards rubbing his hands together as his body shivered. His breathing quickened as the cold entered his chest; he had decided to only wear a t-shirt and not his infamous leather jacket.

Finally reaching the top of the rocky outcrop he flung his backpack down onto the rough terrain. Bending down, he put his fingers on the zip, wanting to grab his cell phone. Unbelievably he found that his hand would not obey him.

"Holy crap!"

**Stage 2**

"Dean! Dean where are you, this isn't funny anymore!"

**?_?**

Shivering more violently than before and wild with panic, Dean grabbed the pack with both hands and tried to stand up. His head started to spin and as he looked down at his fingers, they were blue. He shivered again and crawled forwards on his hands and knees. The world was spinning heavily around him and the more he tried to concentrate the more he became confused.  
**?_?**

"Dean! C'mon! Where are you?" Sam frantically called out. The search team pointed, motioning for him to move over the ridge.

**Stage 3**

"C—cold..." Dean whispered to himself.

Hidden in the tiny nook of the rock entrance Dean sat curled up in a tiny little ball. His lips and ears were bright blue and not far was the rest of his body.

**?_?**

"Bobby, I can't find him!" Sam yelled into the phone. He followed behind the team looking for anything that they might've missed.

"Well try harder; I'm still trying to work the locater spell!" Bobby snapped.

**?_?**

Breathing sluggishly Dean closed his eyes.

**?_?**

Sam walked, barrelling to the front and looking for any signs of Dean. He found slight track marks and followed them to a small cavern. "Dean?" Shaking his head he began to walk away.

"C-c-cold," Dean whispered again.

**Saved**

Sam spun around and ran into the small space. Dean was huddled in the corner; head on his chest hands sluggishly around his knees.

"Dean! I found him!" Sam yelled. He ran to Dean and tried to wake him up. Throwing off his jacket he wrapped it around his brothers shoulders and kissed the top of his head...

_Beep, beep, beep..._

_Where am I? Sam!_

Coughing, Dean's eyes flew open immediately travelling to his throat, trying to pull the pipe out. Sam, whose head rested on Dean's arm, threw his hands up to Dean's wrists, begging him to calm down.

"Breathe the with me Dean, in and out. Okay?"

Green eyes meeting hazel ones, Dean slowly calmed down. The nurse finally removing the tube and giving them a few moments before the doctor came.

"How-"

"3 days," Sam said.

Trying to sit up Dean asked, "What-"

"Hypothermia."

"I nearly-"

"Yeah, but the main thing is that your fine now." Sam replied.

* * *

AN: I couldn't let Dean die! So many birthday greeting go out to you! Hope you all enjoyed this and yeah. Leave reviews. Scare4irony.


	12. CiZewejes: 18 Oct 2009: Feel

AN: Happy Birthday CiZewejes!!! Sorry it's late but it's always better late then never! So you wanted some hospital Sam or Dean with major protective caring brother. Your wish is my command. Hope you enjoy this. Word is FEEL!

**

* * *

**

**PAIN IN THE ASS**

"Sammy, Sammy, c'mon wake up."

A soothing voice beckoned Sam out of unconsciousness.

"There's my pain in the ass little brother!" Dean chirped excitedly, he sighed in relief as a pinchy expression graced Sam's face.

"I'm...I'm..." Sam weakly gestured to the plastic cup. Dean spooned the ice chips into Sam's mouth and motioned for him to finish the sentence. "Not...a...pain...in the...ass."

"Let's see about that." Dean began to list things. "First you get blindsided by the fugly, and then you get swiped by three very razor sharp claws that all go across your stomach. Not to mention that while I'm out cold you patch yourself up –"

"Dean."

"And then you say that you feel good enough to go on another hunt where you faint and I have to haul your ass back to the car – all while shooting at the damn thing and trying not to get the both of us killed!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I just need to give Sam his shots." The doctor walked in carrying a tray of needles.

"Whoa! Hold up dude, what the heck are in those?!" Dean eyed the big ass injections and then looked at Sam. "You're gonna tell me what the hell are in those before you treat my brother like a pin cushion..."

* * *

AN: So happy birthday to CiZewejes. Hope you liked the story! Leave reviews...love Scare4irony.


	13. Deangirl1: 18 Oct 2009: Feel

AN: Happy B'day to Deangirl1! Love you and hope you enjoy sick Dean and caring Sam. Sorry it's late. Please forgive me!

* * *

**DEAN THE NOT-SO-INVINCIBLE**

"You sick?"

Dean sniffed again, wiping his snot across the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Nah, I'm good," he replied bleary eyed.

Sam should have known that Dean was lying through his teeth...

**?_? **

"Dean you don't sound too good." Chancing a glance at his older brother Sam packed away his clothes as they prepared to depart the motel room.

Dean shook his head and squared his shoulders in defiance, he was fine and nothing could stop him!

"Come here." Sam gently grabbed Dean's wrist and then placed his hand on Dean's forehead while ignoring the mumbling and strings of curses flowing out of his stubborn brother's mouth.

"I...feel," Dean coughed and spluttered, nasally finishing his sentence with a fluey, 'great."

Sighing, Sam left the room quickly leaving Dean to finish the packing.

**?_? **

"Lay, cover and sleep," Sam said in a commanding tone as he walked through the door. "We are staying her until you are better."

Dean shrank his shoulders and swayed slightly. "I'm fine-"Dean collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Sure you are,' Sam said blankly as he rushed to Dean's side and scooped him up.

* * *

AN: Even the Mr Winchester has off days right? Hope you liked. Leave reviews, plenty of love from Scare4irony.


	14. Ghostey: 8 Nov 2009: Space

AN: Happy B'day to Ghostey! You wanted some Castiel drabble...well I made it legal but my mind got away from me a lot! This was taken from a quote. And the word was SPACE.  
_  
Mum said it was astonishing how much love was in a human heart.  
She said that she thought we'd filled it, me and jack, but here was a whole-other-space with Stroma's name on the door.  
--Rowan Clark - Broken Soup_

* * *

**AT BOBBY'S**

'It's a break Sammy...we deserve one.'

"Dean, an apocalypse is coming and you want a vacation?' Sam asked. "Cas isn't gonna like this."

"Well...angel boy's gonna have to suck it up. When was the last time you got laid?"

Sam huffed.

"Well it's been a helluva long time for me and I'm sick of it. C'mon we'll stay at Bobby's place."

"Yeah but what if Cas-"

"Nope."

Sam stared at Dean. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing I just need my space...Cas needs to work on his timing..."

**?_?**

_"So how was that?" _

_"Great!" The blonde giggled as Dean put on his shirt. _

_"You can come over whenever you like?"_

_"I'm sure I could but-"_

_"Ahhh!!!" she screamed. _

_"Cas?!" _

_"Dean we must talk," he said with a spaced out expression. _

_"Get out you sick bastards!" She yelled with fury pointing to the door. How dare you think you can bring someone..." _

**?_?**

"Dean we must talk."

"Cas. I hate to break it to you but no we don't."

The angel looking slightly crestfallen continued, "Dean, please-"

"Me and Sam are going to Bobby's we need a break."

"May I come?"

"Uh...I'm thinking no."

Sam winced at Dean's harsh tone but none the less followed him out.

**?_?**

Finally reaching Bobby's house, they got out of the car.

"You were mean," Sam stated.

"Please, can we not talk about this? What's so hard for you to understand? I need my space."

"Boys!" Bobby greeted.

"Hey," they said together.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner."

Both boys raced up to the bathroom throwing their belongings into their room. Once cleaned up they entered the kitchen where a wonderful smell entered their noses.

**?_?**

As Bobby was about to sit he noticed a shadow bouncing across the window. Moving to the door, he opened it to reveal Castiel.

"Hello." Castiel said, slightly shivering from the cold.

"Hey."

From the door Castiel could see Dean bang his head against the table whilst Sam glared at him for being disrespectful. Clearing his throat, he tried to make a hasty retreat. "I...uh...sorry for disrupting your meal."

Bobby grabbed the collar of Castiel's jacket. "No you don't. Grab a plate. You can sit next to Sam while Dean learns the meaning of hospitality and gratefulness...

There's always space at Bobby's.

* * *

AN: So I guess I you substitued the names with our guys you would get this...

Bobby said it was astonishing how much love was in a human heart. He said that he thought we'd filled it, me and Dean, but here was a whole-other-space with Castiel's name on the door.

Happy B'day once again to Ghostey! Hope it's a great one...or was a great one...time zones are weird like that. So plenty of love to you :D Leave reviews - Love Scare4irony :D


	15. Fallenangel218: 15 Nov 2009: Jaw

AN: Happy B'day to fallenangel218! I hope you have a wonderful day and I'm sorry that this is slightly late. I didn't mean for it to be but oh well better late than never. :D You wanted some angst of hurt Dean but I couldn't help but add some humour to it :D The word was JAWS.

**

* * *

**

**PRIORITIES**

Dean shifted his head uncomfortably.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" Blurrily, a face came into view. "Sir, I need you to stay completely still. We have to use the jaws-of-life." He patted Dean's shoulder. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Dean blinked, coughing and spluttering before he managed to answer. "Y...yes."

Whirring noises hit his ears. The sounds of metal being pulled away, scratching against the surface of the ground.

The sounds were like a jolt of caffeine. "Don't hurt my baby!" He yelled.

The EMT's stopped.

"Don't hurt my car!"

With annoyed faces they then continued.

* * *

AN: Okay so I hope you enjoyed the story...and all that...I wrote something recent called 'When You Say Nothing At All' which except for this is the newest story I've posted in a couple of months...that's right! A couple of months! So I would really apreciate if you read it and let me know what you thought of it. Same goes for this to. Lol - again happy birthday to fallenangel218 I hope you get a lot of prezzies! :D Scare4irony


	16. Platinum Rose Lady: 27 Nov 2009: Touch

AN: Happy Birthday to Platinum Rose Lady, I am very sorry that this is so late but I've been a bit busier than expected. The word was TOUCH so I figure I have to give you something special cause I don't know anything about Massachusetts and New England because I come from the 'Land Down Under...' so I'm going to give you Sammy and humor – Sammy figuratively but the humor is hopefully literally.

* * *

**CARVE**

Sam's hand lingered on the knife.

Poised and ready he waited for Dean's signal, looking to the left only to see his big brother had disappeared.

Swallowing thickly he looked around the room again, Castiel's eyes bored into the side of his head. Bobby watched Sam and looked to where Dean was earlier.

Sounds of shuffling and curses of pain came from the room next door before Dean emerged.

Looking to his little brother holding the knife he stepped forward to touch Sam's shoulder.

Pleading eyes and a silent conversation passed through the pair.

Sam nodded and cut the turkey.

* * *

AN: So Happy Belated Birthday to Platinum Rose Lady...and Happy Belated Thanksgiving to all you Americans and others who participate in the holiday. Please leave reviews and you wanna know something I'm thankful for? Supernatural fanfiction and all of you out there like the authors and readers and all my friends out there: D Plenty of love from Scare4irony.


	17. IheartSam7: 6 Dec 2009: Hold

AN: Happy Birthday to IheartSam 7. You wanted a long list of Sam things and I went with moaning and complaining Sam because we need more of him. We always have brooding, sulky Sam not that it's a bad thing...I just need more moaning/complaining Sam. The word was HOLD. It's mostly dialogue.

* * *

**NIT PICK MUCH?**

"Dean, I'm bored."

"Find something to do Sammy."

"...Ouch."

"Sam what did you do?"

"I tripped-"

"Over your sasquatch feet."

"I don't have sasquatch feet and it hurts."

Dean walked over to Sam on the floor.

"I think I fell on a nail."

"Wait and hold this on the wound." Dean handed Sam a towel. He came back with some ointment.

"Dean, don't put that on!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"'Cause it smells bad."

Dean huffed and went back to find a different ointment. "This one doesn't smell."

"It's greasy Dean," Sam complained.

"That's it." Dean made Sam get up and drove him to a clinic.

The last thing Dean heard before Sam disappeared behind the door was..."It too dark, and really stuffy..."

* * *

AN: So Happy Birthday to IheartSam7...wish you all the best for you b'day and that you get lotsa awesome stuff :D Leave reviews, love Scare4irony :D


	18. The Tribble Master: 6 Dec 2009: Hold

AN: Happy Birthday to The Tribble Master. I couldn't wait to write something for you girl :D This is just for the E/O but I thought of this whole like story thing....and I'm really excited...and it's not finished yet...but it will be so consider it my late birthday present for you. Yes, so the word is HOLD and you wanted some drunken Castiel. Well yeah...I hope you enjoy this. You should ALL listen to the moral. We don't have wings and stuff but it does apply!

* * *

**HOW CASTIEL FELL...**

This is a tale of how Castiel, the angel of Thursday fell down to earth.

He and Michael were at a club drinking, holding their glasses in the air and having a laugh. Raphael suddenly came along and challenged the two to a race.

"First angel to fly around the Heavens wins!"

The angels got ready. Castiel with his drunken eyes focused blurrily ahead of him.

Raphael blew the horn and off the two angels went. Halfway through the race Michael disappeared. Castiel happily continued to fly...'til he reached the end of heaven...and tumbled over the edge...

Moral of the story? Don't drink and fly.

* * *

AN: Okay so Happy Birthday Tribble Master...may you continue to write awesomely :D Love you plenty as well :D

Push the little green button that says review...Love Scare4irony.


	19. SidJack: 6 Dec 2009: Hold

AN: Hey Happy Birthday SidJack...whew...so many birthdays at once! Oh well plenty of fun writing. This was hurt/comfort Sam and Dean (I went for Sam again...I don't know why) with a cute moment thrown in. At least I hope you find it cute. The word is HOLD and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**CHILDISH ANTICS**

"Sam, can you stop hitting the cast?"

"I think it's on too tight." Sam winced and hit the plaster again.

"It's supposed to be like that," groused Dean as he sat next to Sam.

Sam began to itch underneath the cast.

"Ouch!" Sam yelled. He looked to Dean as he rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"Don't itch."

"But, c'mon it's itchy."

"And you're a wuss and not to mention it, fragile, but you don't see me complaining."

Sam bitch faced and went back to poking his leg encased cast.

"Hold on a moment." Dean's face suddenly brightened. "Want me to sign it?"

Sam could only smile as he watched his brother write 'Dean' and draw a Winchester rifle next to his name.

* * *

AN: There we go...happy birthday again to you SidJack! Hope it was a wonderful day! Leave reviews, love Scare4irony :D


	20. Yohko Bennington: 3 Jan 2010: Brand

AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOHKO BENNINGTON! I hope you have a wonderful day. The word was BRAND and you wanted humor, so I hope this works...In Brothers Are Like A Box Of Cookies, Sam is 4 and Dean is 8.  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Truman Show' and you know I don't know own the boys...**

* * *

**PRODUCT PLACEMENT **

No angels, no demons, no freaking Apocalypse, the boys were watching TV until...

"Dean, Sam I have brought news of-"

"....It's a "Chef's Pal". It's a dicer, grater, peeler, all in one. Never needs sharpening, dishwasher safe!..." The TV droned on.

"Why is that lady staring at me as she talks?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed, "It's just a movie, and the wife is just trying to sell different brands of stuff. It's called product placement."

"Cas, what were you going to tell us?" Sam asked the angel.

"I do not remember, although I have the sudden urge to go out and by a 'Chef's Pal'." Castiel turned to the brothers. "You must help me find one; it could be a valuable tool against the enemy."

**BROTHERS ARE LIKE A BAG OF COOKIES**

"Sammy, just pick a brand." Dean impatiently sighed.

Sam ignored him, looking at the isle of cookies. "But I gotta make the right choice."

"They're all the same and all taste good anyways."

"No they aren't!"

Dean wide-eyed looked around to see if anyone heard the outburst. "What are you talking about?" He whispered harshly.

Sam answered in a small voice. "Brothers aren't all the same...I have a cool brother. Means cookies aren't the same either. "

"You want _cool _cookies?"

"Yes!" Sam cried.

Dean chuckled, "Fine, keep looking Sammy."

He steered Sam towards chocolate-chip, it always won hands down.

* * *

AN: Happy B'day again to you Yohko! Leave reviews, Scare4irony


	21. Shinaria: 17 Jan 2010: Fold

AN: Happy B'Day to Shinaria. Sorry it's late, hope you have a wonderful day! Get plenty of presents and virtual Winchesters for your entertainment. One wee!chester and one sick!sam for you. Word is FOLD.  
**

* * *

**

**ACTIVITES**

"Dean, sweetie, come help me put these away," Mary asked as she watched Dean run into the room.

"What mommy?"

Mary handed him a pile of clothes. "Go put this in your room."

"Okay." Dean took the clothes and ran back upstairs.

Eventually, Mary walked into Sam's bedroom where he found her oldest son playing on the floor talking to Sam.

"When you're old enough, we'll play football together," Dean said looking up at Sam's face.

"Dean! Why are you folded clothes in a heap on the ground?"

Dean sheepishly met his mom's gaze. "I fell and couldn't re-fold them."

**FEVERS & OTHER DELIRIUMS**

"Bobby, can I crash at your place for a few days?" Dean continued to drive the car over to Bobby's place.

"Course you can but where's your brother?"

"Decided to fold on a hunt, stupid idiot of a brother didn't want to tell me that he was running a fever."

"Clown, stay away!" Sam yelled, before falling into another deep fever induced sleep.

"Clowns huh?" Bobby chuckled, "I should've known. You guys get here right away."

Dean snapped the phone shut. "So Sammy, how are you doing with the clowns?"

"Don't eat Dean! Piss off! I don't want any balloons!"

* * *

AN: Like I said Happy Birthday! Hope it's an awesome one and many blessings on your way. Leave reviews - lots of love to you, Scare4irony


	22. Supernoodle: 31 Jan 2010: Twist

AN: So, Happy B'day Supernoodle! I love that name :D You wanted Dean after a fight - and the general idea was hurt!dean, well, cause I'm weird this was the idea I got so I hope it's okay. It's both physical hurt but this incident probably bruised his ego as well. The word was TWIST.

* * *

**  
DEAN CAN'T DEFEND HIS SELF AND HIS EGO**

Sam's laughter bubbled behind him but he couldn't yet twist around to punch him.

"Sam, a little help," Dean ground out.

Pointing at Dean, the youngest cried, "I'm sorry, it just...you...haha!"

Dean grunted in pain as a kick landed on his calf.

"What's the matter with you, don't you care about the world?!" the voice screamed angrily.

Dean shielded another attack. The girls blond hair flying violently and Sam...well he was still laughing.

"Look, leave me alone alright?!" One last kick 'down there' and Dean was on the floor.

The little girl walked away with the wagon of cookies trundling behind her.

"Dean," Sam managed betweens gasps of breath, "You should've just bought a box."

"I think I'm bruised." Dean looked up at his smiling brother. "Sam I swear-"

Sam sang under his breathe, "You got beat up by a girl! By a little girl!"

* * *

AN: So happy b'day to you, and I am sorry that it's late. Leave reviews cause like them and on a day like today, pretty much my highlight :D Scare4irony


	23. Supernaturalmydreams: 15 Feb 2010: Warm

AN: So, Happy B'day to supernaturalmydreams! You wanted choking, drowning or panic attack boys. I went with sorta panic attack Sam. Double drabbed tag to 'The Song Remains The Same.' Word was WARM.

* * *

**  
MEETING MOM**

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! _Sam braced himself against side of the door breathing heavily.

"Sam?" Dean questioned.

"I'm..." Sam sniffled through his sudden struggle for breath. Dean pulled the car over to the curb.

"Sammy?"

Quick short gasps could be heard before Sam crumpled in on himself bringing his knees to his chest and curling himself into a protective ball. "Mom," he hiccupped.

Dean opened his door and got out. Wrenching open Sam's door he pulled his brother onto the ground hugged him. Sam cried harder - gut wrenching sobs that were loud, filled with pain and fear.

"I'm gonna meet her," Sam sobbed as warm tears covered his face, "I'm going to meet my mom, I'm going to talk to her!"

"Sammy," Dean said – his voice slightly cracking.

"I want to know how she smells and how she sounds."Sam laughed through his sobs, "I want to taste her cooking."

Dean pulled Sam's head onto his shoulder and stared out into the distance. The warm temperature slowly diminishing as night fall crept closer.

"I want to give her a hug. I want to hear her heartbeat," Sam's sobs began to quieten into whimpers. "I want to remember her."

* * *

AN: Point of clarification - when Sam says that he want to remember Mary, I'm talking about the little details because he met her once in 'Home' but it just wasn't the sorta thing that you want meeting your mom for the first time cause Sam doesn't even remember her. On a different note, check out my new story "Silent Confessions From White Castle." It's post My Bloody Valentine with some sick Cas if you're interested.

So happy b'day to again to supernaturalmydreams! Leave reviews - Scare4irony


	24. KKBelvis: 21 Jan 2010: Soft

AN: It's KKBelvis's birthday. This woman has made us laugh, cry and so many other things so only the greatest gifts should come her way ;D I.E. (Two gorgeous Wincehster's and an Angel of the Lord if it's desired.) Word was SOFT, with drunk and sick Sam and plainly awesome Dean. Triple drabble.

* * *

**DRUNK AND LOOSE IN THE WILDERNESS**

Sam stumbled on the ground, hiccuping violently as the alcohol continued to travel around his system.

"Sammy, c'mon this isn't funny!" Dean cried out. _Can't believe I forgot to lock the door with a freaking drunk sasquatch inside..._

"Oh," Sam mumbled crouching down to vomit.

..._Not to mention the sonnuvabitch is sick. How the hell did he even break into the liquor cabinet?!_

Trudging silently with vomit down the front of his shirt Sam continued to walk blindly into the forest.

Dean swivelled his head, the torch light catching the emptied contents of Sam's stomach plastered on the side of a tree.

Soft squawks of birds continued their lullabies, Sam beginning to slow down his pace.

"Sammy, I'm sorry a called you a drama queen! Will you just fucking stop so I can find your drunk-ass?!"

Sam walked into pretty lights, filling the forest floor, spectacular hues of green and blue dancing across his face. The fairy king looked to the giant that had disrupted their festival. "You tree-like-thing,' he softly gestured, "You must rest. Come and sleep."

Sam smiled and walked forward with his hands outstretched to the fairy king. "You're a pwetty little thingy-ma-bob aren't ya?" The king began to softly hum. Sam's legs giving out before he face planted into the soft green tree moss...

Sunlight blinded him.

"Sammy? Oh, you're a bitch you know that?" Dean smirked, picking up Sam by the waist.

"Dean I don't feel so good," Sam murmured. "What happened to the fairies?"

"The what?" Dean asked.

"Fairies?" Sam repeated. "I came and man...that was a really weird dream."

"No kidding, dude, what kinda shit were you on, magic mushrooms?" Sam glared rubbing his temples. "You still feeling sick?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well soft pillows and chicken soup await."

"Thanks."

"I'm awesome." Dean grinned.

* * *

AN: New chapter posted of The Hunter Who Becomes The Hunted. That's all from me, happy birthday again to KKBelvis. Leave reviews, Scare4irony.


	25. Kiwiplasj: 28 Feb 2010: Shoulder

AN: It's Kiwiplasj's birthday. I apologise for the lateness. Hope you had a great day! You wanted Dean to get a pet. I sorta did that, well you'll understand it better if you read it. The word was SHOULDER.

* * *

**SASQUATCH**

Dean sternly looked at the Sasquatch sitting innocently on Bobby's carpet.

"I told you! You cannot go around scaring people in the woods!"

Sasquatch watched with big brown eyes whimpering quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I know." Taking a seat next to the creature Dean patted its shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine. Promise."

Sasquatch's brow furrowed questioningly.

"You're so soft," Dean laughed. Sasquatch growled, stood up and hit his head on Bobby's roof.

"Oi! I told you watch my roof when you stand up! I don't got the capability to fix the darn thing! Oh and I found it."

"I wanna keep him like this?" Dean turned. "Whattya think Sammy, you wanna actually fit your description?"

Sam moved his furry large hand cuffing Dean softly across the back of the head.

* * *

AN: Ta-da! Okay well I'll just stand over there---- while you scrutinise my work. Happy belated to Kiwiplasj. Leave reviews, Scare4irony


	26. 88Ivolries : 28 Feb 2010: Shoulder

AN: It's 88Ivolries birthday. I apologise for the lateness. Hope you had a wonderful day. You asked for angst. This is set pre-struggle between Heaven and Hell - this is like Castiel angst. The word was SHOULDER.

* * *

**BROTHERS**

Castiel's blue eyes watched his brothers play in the field.

Lucifer laughed punching Gabriel in the shoulder before wandering off to find Michael who was standing at the edge of the woods.

Standing up slowly he followed the two as they walked into a clearing; him, hiding behind a tree.

"I'm sorry," Michael said.

Lucifer sneered, "No you're not. But I want you to know that I will rise once more."

Michael struck him with his sword, Lucifer disappearing downwards.

Castiel gasped.

Michael walked away.

Castiel ran to where Lucifer once stood clawing at the ground for his big brother.

* * *

AN: So happy late b'day to 88Ivolries I hope this is angst like enough for you. Leave reviews, Scare4irony


	27. LivingForTV: 7 Mar 2010: No word:idioms

AN: It's LivingForTV's birthday and I'm posting this early because I'm not going to be able to post tonight. She wanted idioms...there was no specific word so here we go, hope I provide a few laughs for you.

* * *

**YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE GOOD WITH THE BAD**

"Dean I'm at my wit's end."

"Hey! We're all in the same boat!"

"I do not believe that I am," Castiel said tilting his head.

"Well there's no beating around the bush, the bitch cursed us."

"At least we're not as high a kite."

"Sam I do not understand what kites have to do with anything," Castiel sighed.

"Let's just cross our fingers and put our best food forward," Sam ignored Castiel.

"If it's not one thing, it's another! I have one big axe to grind with her," Dean groused.

"You'll defeat her when pigs fly." Castiel groaned. "She got me too!" The brother's laughed together. "I'm not off the hook!"

* * *

AN: Happy b'day LivingForTV, love you a lot, you're a great person, reviewer, writing and everything else! Leave reviews, Scare4irony


	28. SalchanTheWitch: 14 Mar 2010: Shield

AN: Happy B'day SalchanTheWitch. She wanted good witch. Word is SHIELD.

* * *

**BODILY FLUIDS**

"Dean I can't believe you did that to her!" Dean shrugged.

Sam huffed, "Alcohol doesn't solve the fact that she got kicked out of her coven."

"Why not? Seems to solve all of your problems."

"I think I'm going to-"She threw up, the motel's doona acting like a shield in front of the brothers.

Wobbling, she made an effort to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to clean up dumbass," she snapped.

"A witch who cleans up her bodily fluids?" Surprised, Dean helped her to stand up. "You must be the first witch who doesn't repulse me."

* * *

AN: Happy B'day SalchanTheWitch! Hope is was a great day! Leave reviews :D Scare4irony


	29. Clarabell27: 14 Mar 2010: Shield

AN: Happy B'day Clarabell27. Castiel humour with a smidgen of Dean for you pleasure :D Word was shield

* * *

**BRAVEHEART**

"What the hell is this?!"

"It is a shield."

"I can see that Cas. What's it for?"

"You said that you were tired of this war with angels and demons...you wanted an old-style battle like in, I believe it was called "Braveheart" the man in the kilt with the blue face."

"Please oh God, tell me you didn't!"

Trumpets blazed outside the motel room door. Dean flung it open and was met with the sight of hundreds of kilt riding horsemen.

"I shall come and get you in due time."Castiel swiftly departed.

"I am so going to die."

* * *

AN: Happy B'day Clarabell27, sorry if this is weird. Leave reviews :D Scare4irony


	30. Musica Diabolos: 14 Mar 2010: Shield

AN: Happy B'day Musica Diabolos. Sick needy Sam is always fun. Grossness may also ensue :D Word is Shield!

* * *

**ATTACK OF THE BOOGER**

Sam sneezed three times in a row.

"Make a wish."

"Screw'd you," Sam said nasally.

Dean laughed. "You know that sounded like 'screwed you' right?"

"Fuck'd you," Sam replied, punctuating it with the finger.

"Incestuous territory Sammy- "Dean began more sternly.

Sam glared at Dean. Size 11 army boots ready in his hand for quick and painful deployment.

"Sorry." Getting up from the table, Dean went into the bathroom. "Just pick you words better Sammy."

Coming back with a thermometer Dean placed it in Sam's mouth. Coughing ensued after its removal and before Dean could shield himself, his face underwent attack of the green snot monster's.

"Tissue?" Dean offered, eyes shut tight, he wiped his face with the back of his hand and held out the tissue box to his guilty looking brother.

* * *

AN: Happy B'day Musica Diabolos. Sick and needy enough for y'all? Leave reviews :D Scare4irony


	31. Vanessa Sgroi: Weird

AN: Happy B'day Vanessa Sgroi. Sick/Hurt Dean, Awesome/Concerned Sam. Two unrelated drabbles, first one angsty, second one humorous. Word is WEIRD.

* * *

**DARK PEOPLE**

The man sneers and spits on him.

He tries opening his eyes but it's an effort to do so, his energy draining away.

"I took care of that pretty younger boy a good while ago," the man says. "Ain't no one coming to save your ass."

Dean whispers: "You creepy, weird, kinky, sonnavabitch – I don't swing your way." The man walks forward, stands over him; brings the baseball bat down on his ribcage. He screams.

It's not the only sound in the room.

Coming to, Sam's face is covered in relief and the man lies limply on the ground.

**BETTER ELECTRICAL**

"A possessed toaster?" Sam asks him holding the icepack on his head. "You fought a possessed toaster?"

Dean glares at Sam blinking rapidly to clear his dancing vision. "You got choked by a possessed lamp cord," he states in matter-of-fact tone. "Weird as it is, a toaster isn't that far of the mark for electrical goods."

The younger brother stands, walking to the kitchenette.

Dean hears cursing and a clatter of sounds before Sam walks back out with the toaster in hand throwing it in the metal bin. Salt, lighter fluid and flames follow. He smiles at Sam. "Die toaster, die!"

* * *

AN: Happy B'day Vanessa Sgroi! Hope you had a wonderful day, and hope you all had a wonderful Easter or something along those lines:D Leave reviews :D Scare4irony


	32. Supernaturalbuffy: 25 Apr 2010: Soak

AN: Happy B'day Supernaturalbuffy! Sick/Hurt Dean. Double drabble - kinda just an excuse to have some shirtless Dean and Cas - though this is not slash what so ever! Word is SOAK.

* * *

**GUERRILLA WARFARE  
**

Green eyes hover over the top of the bed. The weapon that lies in his hands is large – it'll be efficient, he thinks. He's waiting, watching, for any signs of movement.

His shirt is tied around the crown of his head, and black shoe polish adorns his face in two thick stripes under his eyes. He's wearing dark blue jeans and heavy combat boots.

"I have returned but I really must argue-"Castiel begins.

"Don't argue just give me the M&M's." He takes the bag of chocolate and hands the angel the weapon. "Take that and fill it with the cold water in the fridge," he commands.

Castiel dressed in black slack, has shed off the infamous trench coat and also has his shirt tied around his head. Shoe polish dots cover his forehead and he still doesn't understand what's happening. He takes the pitcher of water that slops onto the floor and soaks the carpet suddenly alarmed at Dean's agitation.

"Cas, the gun! The gun!"

Crawling, he hands the weapon over and watches as the door knob turns.

"Fire!!"

"Dean! What the hell?!" Soaking wet, Sam drops the bags and looks at the supersoaker, his delirious brother and the faithful angel.

* * *

AN: Happy B'day Supernaturalbuffy. Like I said, just an excuse...okay, so happy b'day to you. I have just completed a story called 'As My Heart Bleeds Red, Your Eyes Turn Black,' so...um, yeah check it out. Happy birthday again! Leave reviews, Scare4irony


	33. Lola Stang: 2 May 2010: Weight

AN: Lola Stang - this is for you :D Well, we all know Dean's view on salad and stuff (he considers it horrid food that should never be eaten). Word is WEIGHT

* * *

**A WEIGHTY ISSUE**

_Sam's an idiot, a weighty idiot._ Dean grinned making his way over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Sammy?"

"Maybe...broken...can't believe...honestly..." Dean heard Sam mutter darkly.

"Sam, let me in, please?" he whined. The door burst open to reveal a disgruntled Sam before him with the complimentary bathroom scale in his hands - in two parts.

"You jerk!" he cried. "You must have messed with the scales!"

Dean fought off a laugh. "Nope."

"There is absolutely no way I weigh..." the rest of the sentence was mumbled incoherently.

"Maybe it's all the junk you eat?" Dean asked innocently.

* * *

AN: So...I guess I'm back, and I haven't really written anything in two months, so I apologise if I'm rusty. I'll try to catch up with the birthday challenges. Anyway, please review...and once again, I do apologise for my absence. Scare4irony


	34. Newspaper Taxis: 23 May 2010: Dust

AN: Newspaper Taxis - This is for you :D Word is DUST.

* * *

**THINGS TO HATE**

It hadn't been his ideal Sunday afternoon, sifting though old weathered tomes in dust jackets...

Sam, with his puppy eyes and stupidly dimpled grin had convinced him - _a little reading would be good for you._

"Sam, I'm hungry." Dean complained. "A little reading - killing me."

Sam huffed, "just a few more pages. Go walk around or something."

Dean stood up leaving Sam's sight.

"Ouch...you little...you shouldn't run in the freaking library," The curses forced Sam to the back of the building. Dean cradled his stomach in pain glaring at a boy holding a large book. "I hate libraries."

* * *

AN: Please review


	35. Swellison: 30 May 2010: Ridiculous

AN: Swellison, totally as belated as can possibly be. Word is RIDICULOUS. (Just so you know, I'm a geek/nerd as well.)

* * *

**GEEK PRIDE DAY**

"C'mon!" Dean said. "You can mix with 'your' people, talk about stuff that I don't give a shit about."

"Jerk!" Sam yelled. The Impala drove away.

"Geek!" Dean's voice wafted through the air.

Sam turned around looking at the conservatory. People of all ages were around him. Most had glasses and many with bowties. They were talking 'geek speak' and Sam found himself entering the building.

**?_?**

Sam blinked at the card on the table.

Where did Dean find it?

_Dean, you ridiculous bastard_ - he didn't know whether it was a compliment or an insult.

_"Happy Geek Pride Day!" _

* * *

AN: An actual thing to coincide with the first Star Wars movie.


	36. ImpalaDream: 30 May 2010: Ridiculous

AN: ImpalaDream. Word is RIDICULOUS. Tag to 5.09 The Real Ghostbusters

* * *

**CORDS**

It was rather ridiculous. Dean knew it was, he just wasn't going to admit it to Sam.

"Id could've wo'ked!" Sam laughed whilst helping Dean tilt his head back trying to stem the blood flow.

"I can't believe you did that!" Leading Dean to the bed Sam took the tissues and shoved them unceremoniously up his brother's nose."Damien and Barnes were joking about the bungee cords ."

The tears began to dissipate from Dean's eyes and he glared at Sam who was still grinning. "I broke my nose, you douche – don't worry I'll perfect it eventually."

"No. No more cords Dean."

* * *

AN: Leave reviews :D


	37. Brattyteenagewerewolf:30 May:Ridiculous

AN: Brattyteenagewerewolf. Word is RIDICULOUS. She wanted them turned into something different...so shoes!

* * *

**A SOLE-FUL OF LEATHER  
**

Sam 's eyes cracked open to find himself on the floor. "Dean?" he called out. His tongue was dry and his soul felt heavy.

"Sammy?"

"Dean, where are we. I can't get up."

"Me neither."

They stopped talking and watched the door open revealing Bobby.

"Am I glad to see you? Did we get hurt-"

Bobby ignored Dean, grabbed him, turned him upside down. That's when Dean saw it. "Sam! You're a shoe! I'm a shoe!" His voice became hysterical. "We're Bobby's shoes!"

Sam groaned. "No wonder I feel like I've been stepped on."

"Man...Bobby's feet stink."

"Ridiculously _bigger_ problems here!"

* * *

AN: Leave reviews please. :D


	38. JA Carlton: 30 May 2010: Ridiculous

AN: JA Carlton, for you. Word is RIDICULOUS. It was meant to be hurt Dean...but yeah.

* * *

**IGNORANCE  
**

Holding his ribs he managed to make it to Sam's hospital bed.

"Ridiculous, c'mon kiddo, wake up." He elicited a small groan and movement that turned into a full blown fight with the cuffs around his arms.

"D-Dean!" he gasped. "You alright? Why am I-"

"In cuffs?" The doctor said approaching the bed. He watched Dean wince and rub his side. "Sam you don't remember? You're on suicide watch."

"What!" Dean bustled the doctor out and turned apologetically to Sam.

"I'm sorry ghostey controlled you before I could burn it. We stay for 48 then leave."

"Dean, are _you _alright?"

* * *

AN: Leave reviews please. :D


	39. Katydid43: 8 Aug 2010: Dude

AN:For Katydid43. Some totally good karma vibes your way. Some whacked out Sam and Cas for you.

* * *

**LSD AND OTHER HALLUCINOGENS**

First thought -_ it smells like feet. _

Second thought _- why is there smoke in the room._

Third thought -_ how come Sam's wearing a rainbow tie-dye muscle shirt._

_**?_?**  
_

"Sammy?"

"That you Dean? You should totally come and sit. Cas got these rad karma things...I totally feel zen."

"Did you say Cas?"

"Hey dude, you like totally gotta try this shit," Sam hummed with his eyes closed.

"Cas!"

The bathroom door opened to reveal purple smoke. "I saw my aura. Lemme check yours," Cas sighed

_I feel a headache coming on. _"Who started this?"

"God - told me to chill."

"Dude!" Cas said.

* * *

AN: For Katydid43. Leave reviews :D


	40. Edina Cloud: 19 Sep 2010: Dirt

AN:To Edina Cloud! Be proud of me people, I caught up finally :D So...I know that not a lot of people are reading this...or reviewing...but to those who are (sweetysmart0505) I thank you from the bottom of my bottomless heart - haha. So Edina Cloud wanted some hurt/sick Dean and cool Sammy. Um...mightn't be that completely but it's close enough :D Word - dirt.

* * *

**IT'S THERAPEUTIC  
**

_Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. Please don't-_

"S-Sammy, what, what's hap'ning?" Dean asked groggily.

"Nothing, just don't freak out. You were poisoned with arsenic. You're in the bathtub."

"What the fuck!" Wide awake, Dean was horrified to look down and see brown goo.

"Dean-"

"Sam! You better have a good reason-"

"I just told-"he began trying to comfort his distraught brother.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I read-"

"What is it?

"It's..." Sam trailed off uneasy, "it's mud. More like clay..."

"So...dirt." Sam flinched.

"I guess you-"

Low, deadly voice: "Am I naked?"

"Uh...yeah."

* * *

AN: Happy b'day (belated) to Edina Cloud. Hope this was okay. Clay/mud baths are actually used to get rid of metal poisoning like mercury and arsenic. Leave reviews :D Scare4irony


	41. Deangirl1: 23 Oct 2010: Hurt

AN: For Deangirl1's birthday the request was hurt and maybe bloody Dean. The word ironically was HURT

* * *

**DEFEAT MEANS NOTHING**

He smiled in the mirror.

Bloodstained teeth smiled back at him.

His broken nose continued to bleed.

The red liquid oozing into the sink and staining the grimy porcelain.

He ran his hand through his hair.

Sharp teeth catching his skin and dropping to the ground with tiny thuds.

Sighing he removed his messy shirt.

The guts ground into the thread squelching in contact with the floor.

Angry gashes across his shoulder began to dry.

Brown caked blood gently falling off his body.

_"Dean, you alright in there?"_

The voice of his brother making it all hurt a little less.

* * *

AN: There we go - I'm actually quite proud of this one. Leave reviews yeah? Scare4irony


	42. Madd Aless: 31 Oct 2010: Scary

AN: To Madd Aless. Your birthday request was young Sam with some sorta hate towards Halloween or save the world Sammy. The word was SCARY or sprained. First year Halloween after Sam found out. So he'd be 9, 10?

* * *

**NO GHOULS TONIGHT  
**

"Sam!"

He turned around, dimply smile in place waiting for Alex to catch up to him.

"Hey."

"You coming to my scary Halloween party?" the boy asked.

Sam scowled.

"Why not? You ain't scared, are ya?" Alex teased.

"No. Just leave it Alex. I don't wanna talk about it."

Sam stalked to class.

**?_?**

Dean entered the dismal room, arms laden with candy and pumpkins.

"Look alive Sammy, it's Halloween! Candy, hot girls in short skirts, did I mention the candy?"

Sam shot up off the couch.

"Dean! Why the hell would I want to celebrate monsters when I live it!"

* * *

AN: Here you are. Please leave review ;D Scare4irony


	43. LaedieDuske: 16 Jan 2011: Side

AN: To LaedieDuske. Request was mainly chest involved Dean with caring Sam or something along those lines. Word was SIDE :D

* * *

**I WANNA BE WHERE YOU ARE  
**

Blood slipping through shaky fingers.

_"Dean!"_

Red cascading onto the flood.

_"Oh jeez! C'mon stay with me."_

Laboured breaths hitching painfully.

_"I'm gonna...God Dean...please don't quit on me yet."_

Feathery touches over his side.

_"I can't pull it out."_

Warm arms wrapped around him.

_"You have to stand up - no I'm going to carry you to the car."_

Fiery pain...just white hot - knife through butter pain.

_"There's just so much blood!"_

Copper handle still inside him.

_"Bobby, please I need you to get here. Now!"_

Breath ghosting over his cheek.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

Sam.

* * *

AN: So hope you liked it...just a question...was it sorta...slashy? I dunno I read it over a few times and I just thought...'oh' that's kinda well yeah. So please leave a review. Scare4irony


	44. Beaming Sunshine: 23 Jan 2011: Pull

AN: To Beaming Sunshine. Sleepy sick or cuddly Sam with a side order of confused and relenting Dean - and a coffee coming right up! Word was PULL

* * *

**THE MANY FACES OF SAM  
**

Sam was sick.

Dean didn't like that.

Happy Sam was all dimply smiles and roaring laughter.

Sad Sam was all silent tears or quiet behaviour.

Angry Sam was all flaring nostrils and erratic breathing.

Drunk Sam was all 'woe is me' and many sarcastic comments about Dean being short.

Sick Sam couldn't be classed.

Sick Sam was annoying, nasally, difficult, independent...sick Sam didn't like to be coddled or looked after.

Today?

Sick Sam felt the need to pull on Dean's arm if he tried to leave and he'd been cuddled more in one day than he'd been in 26 years.

* * *

AN: Happy Birthday to you...here's Sam and Dean too...there's a ghost right beside you...so turn around and say BOO!- wattya think of my Supernatural Happy Birthday song? Leave reviews, Scare4irony


	45. Wish: Tuppence: 30 Jan 2011: Grate

To Tuppence, a generally awesome person and brilliant reviewer. Though her birthday was in November she's requested a challenge and I totally accept! She desired some happy Dean moments and the possibility of John moments. Word was GRATE

* * *

**GRATEFUL QUESTIONS**

"Daddy, you sure I'm getting a brother?"

John chuckled ruffling Dean's hair and pulling him onto the bench-top. "Yeah, I'm sure Tiger."

"But how?" Dean pressed, watching his dad grate carrots for their lunch. The blonde boy inched his fingers to the handle of the serrated dome.

"Mommy had pictures of Sam, remember?"

"But what if it's wrong?"

"Then Sam is Samantha."

"Ok."

"Dean Don't," John warned yanking the cheese grater away.

His hand slipped leaving Dean to look disgustingly at the pile of already grated carrot and possibly grated John.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...so how bout lunch."

"Daddy, can we have takeout?"

* * *

So there we go. Hope you enjoyed it and the little, insight as to why Dean eats junk food. If you want check out, my other birthday fic called 'Elephants Are Purple,' and drop a review - it consists of totally melodramatic!Dean and amused!Sam - as for this leave reviews please. S4i


	46. Wish: Enkidu07: 30 Jan 2011: Grate

To Enkidu07. With a maybe wish of strep throat-ed Sick/Embarrassed!Dean. So here we go. Word was GRATE.

* * *

**YUCKY THINGS IN WRONG PLACES  
**

"God I'm sore," Dean groaned.

Sam looked nervously at his brother noting the feeling of sludge working it's way up the leg of his jeans.

"Yeah? I'm being groped by a mud monster," he bitch-faced quietly.

"My throat...feels like it's being...grated."

"I hope Bobby's back soon...You're going to the doctor after...this."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

Sam pulled a face. "I really don't like where it's going." He squirmed.

Dean gagged.

"Strep," Sam said, "you have strep throat."

Light flooded the room and the mud vanished revealing Bobby in the doorway.

"Boy, get up and take this."

A packet of lozenges landed in his hand.

* * *

AN: Bobby to the rescue! Leave a review and grab a lozenge on your way out - can't have you all coming down with strep. Now can we? Scare4irony


	47. Wolfpack pride: 13 Feb 2011: Drift

To Wolfpack pride. It's late...well we all know I'm never going do this in time. So why muse on the inevitable. Just some cursing of snow. Totally humor. I'm in a good mood. Word was DRIFT

* * *

**TO SNOW AND SWEAR  
**

Dean slammed a hand on the steering wheel. "Stupid fucking son of a bitch!"

Taking a deep breath Sam spoke: "Dean, you need to slow down - can't see the road signs for shit."

Silently fuming but obeying none the less Dean slowed the car down to nothing more than a crawl.

"We could be in sunny California but _no_...Bobby had to send us to frickin' Canada...which is frankly outta my limits..."

"At least there aren't random snow drifts in the middle-"he halted mid sentence as the car swerved spinning 360 degrees. Sam swore - "Stupid fucking son of a bitch."

* * *

Happy belated dear :D Hope you enjoyed the boys. Leave a review. Scare4irony


	48. PwnedByPineapple: 6 Mar 2011: Tip

For PwnedByPineapple! First, in no way is this drabble to be taken seriously and it's not intended to offend, if it does I apologise. Secondly, she wanted happy Sam Dean moments or BAMF Cas...well, I didn't really know if this covers it but hopefully in a round about way it does. Word was TIP.

* * *

**THE SEASON TO BELIEVE...OR TOLERATE**

He pulled Dean through the crowd of people.

"Sam, a small tip well a few tips, if you want me to go somewhere just ask..."

"You'll never guess what I saw," Sam murmured.

"What?" No reply. "If you don't tell me I'm going to yell kidnap."

Dean looked unamused until they stopped outside a line of children waiting to see Santa. "Hey..." Dean trailed off, looking at the scene before him. "Is that? You have gotta be joking!"

The man in a red suit and white beard looked up into the crowd, eyes widening as he spotted the Winchesters.

"Sam? Dean?" he questioned.

Both boys stared in shock.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting into 'the Christmas Spirit'." Castiel replied seriously. "This is an interesting custom though I think their parents are committing sin by Santa's real when he's a man dressed up. Also if Santa were a human he'd be dead." The child on his knee looked up at him with tearful eyes before letting out an ear piercing wail and running into the arms of her mother.

"Another childhood belief ruined," Sam tried not to smile.

Dean grinned at the angel's confused expression. "Merry Christmas Sammy."

* * *

Hehe, I know it's not Christmas but I couldn't help it. Happy B'day. Leave reviews, S4irony


	49. Mad Server: 13 Mar 2011: Skunk

For our dear Mad Server...who delivered us an interesting word i.e. SKUNK. So we have our brilliant Bobby, listening like the good man he is to the boys trouble.

* * *

**NEVER-ENDING PATIENCE**

"Hey Bobby, I hate today."

_"How'd you figure?" _Bobby asked down the line.

"Well...Sam's being an ass."

"Oi! Don't pay any attention to Dean, he's just being grumpy."

"Grumpy? You're calling me grumpy? Oh, I'm sorry Miss-Dean-you-fucking-bastard-why-the-hell-aren't-you-getting-me-coffee?"

_"Sam I hate you break it to you boy, but you practically run on caffeine." _

"But-"

Dean cut in. "Well today sucked because it's another day closer to the end of the world, my car got towed; I got shot in the shoulder, Cas _teleported_ me again – after I told him not to..._again." _

_"And?"_

"And? I got sprayed with skunk!"

Bobby hung up.

* * *

Happy belated ;D If you ever need anything Bobby will always be willing to lend an ear. Leave reviews, Scare4irony


	50. Dizzo: 27 Mar 2011: Rub

AN: For Dizzo - prank wars - Castiel is involved, Dean won't crap for weeks and Sam is smug...dialogue only. This is fantastically crack-tastic. Word was RUB

* * *

**TIME WARP  
**

"Where the hell are we?"

"1950's."

"Why?"

"Something is afoot."

**?_?**

"Where are we?"

"0BC."

"Oh that's just great. Get me back home."

"But-"

"Somethings afoot? You better hope so or it's my foot up your ass."

**?_?**

"Again? Really?"

"Something tells me you'll enjoy this more..."

"Oh this is beautiful!"

"It's the 60's...so much rubbing."

"Oh hell yeah, it's like a giant orgy."

"It's Woodstock."

**?_?**

"Shit!"

"I actually don't know where we are."

"That-that's...T-REX!"

"Oh. Sam said 'don't go too far'...I see what he meant."

"Cas, RUN!"

**?_?**

"SAM!"

"Hey Dean."

"You bitch!"

"Hey!"

"Cas! Why did you agree?"

"Better you Dean, than me, right Cas?"

"Sam, I'm never helping you again."

* * *

Happy belated Dizzo - c'mon I am so fricken enthusiastic about this one...leave some reviews?


	51. MeAzrael: 29 May 2011: Swarm

AN: Was for MeAzrael's birthday. My brief return into the writing scene. My apologies for this as I have been sick and so has my mother. Unchecked so possible mistakes. The word was SWARM.

* * *

**EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS**

Dean eyed his duffel which held the promise of clean clothes.

A high pitched yelp from the bathroom caught his attention. "Sam?" He knocked on the bathroom door. "Dude? You okay?" The door opened quickly and Dean was pulled inside by a terrified Sam. "What?"

Sam pointed to the arachnid in the corner of the bathtub.

"If this_ isn't_ a joke - I swear to God I will lock you in here." He strode to the tub and removed his boot, noting his brother still hadn't said a word. "All you gotta do is- What?" Dean's face filled with confusion.

**?_?**

"Sammy, relax man it's just a spider." Sam still yanked at his sleeve.

Shaking Sam off Dean brought the shoe down. There wasn't a splat. From that one spider a whole swarm of little spiders emerged. A whole flipping _swarm. _

He turned expecting Sam to say something but the youngest just shuddered and let out a painful groan - doubling in two. "Sam?"

Sam convulsed and tried to keep his mouth shut. He could feel the coarse hairs tickling his throat and gagged. The hairs brushed the roof of his mouth and he felt two sharp prongs dancing on the flesh of his tongue.

**?_?**

He gagged again and Dean balked. A leg was dangling out of Sam's mouth. "Sammy?" Immediately he dragged him out of the room while hitting him on the back. Sam coughed and the spider flopped onto the ground – its multiple eyes stared at the tall man and its legs twitched before slowly crawling across the floor.

Dean looked pale. "How?"

Sullenly Sam nodded his head. "Must've been when I tore through her web. _Arachnia _– stupid monster. We killed her children. Initial spider swarms when hit."

"Dude she's repopulating through a surrogate...and by surrogate I mean you."

* * *

AN: Please review. S4i


	52. Swellison: 5 Jun 2011: Card

AN: For Swellison. Hopefully you find this cute. Just, the Impala has done so much for the boys. Word was card.

* * *

**TENACIOUS LADY  
**

"Deanie?"

"Yep."

"How olds the 'pala?"

"I dunno Sammy, ask Dad."

**?_?**

"Daddy? "How olds the Impala?"

" How old are you?"

"Four."

"Well she's 20."

Sam nearly cried. "We didn't give her anything!"

"How about you make her a card?"

**?_?**

"Hi 'pala. Happy Birthday. I didn't know you had a birthday...um, I made a card. I love you. Don't ever leave.

Sam hugged the bonnet and pinned the card under her front tyre.

**?_?**

_"Hey, don't tell Dean. He'd laugh but, happy 44th girl._

_Sam ducked his head shyly and mumbled under his breath. "Thank you. For _everything._"_

* * *

AN: Please review. S4i


	53. Mainegirlwrites: 14 Aug 2011: Tilt

AN: For Mainegirlwrites. Word was TILT - fainting or unconcious Sammy. Sam is eight, and Dean is twelve.

* * *

**DISOBEDIENCE **

"You better start running or I'll make this so much worse." John pointed to the road.

"I feel cold." Sam closed his eyes breifly ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach.

Quietly, Dean took his jumper off and put it on Sam. "I don't think Sam should do this."

"He's running - that's an order."

Defiantly, Sam ran stopping only when his vision began to tilt.

Dean turned around.

Sam had crumpled to the ground.

Worried, John ran forward."Give him here."

Dean shook his head. "No!"

_Twelve years old - it was the first time Dean had disobeyed._

* * *

AN: Tada! Happy Belated B'day. Leave a review :D _  
_


	54. Fire'CxO'Ice: 25 Sep 2011: Bill & Flag

Slurring loudly, Dean hit Sam's chest. "I bet you...I can beat...any of them yahoos!"

AN: Fire'CxO'Ice happy belated. Hope you had a great day. Some drunk Dean and protective Sam for ya. FLAG and BILL.

* * *

**SAMMY KNOWS BEST**

Slurring loudly, Dean hit Sam's chest. "I bet you...I can beat...any of them yahoos!"

A few men turned to glare at an oblivious Dean who was stumbling towards the pool table. Sam pointed at his brother and mouthed 'drunk'. The patrons nodded - interest flagging, and turned back to their own conversations.

Quietly he murmured, "I'm sure you can, but I don't think you're in the right frame of mind for this. He tried to pull his brother away from the table before Dean did something stupid.

"Oi, you lot!" Dean yelled to the other players. "I'll take one-hundred dollars if ya don't mind!" He grinned. "Get me another beer, baby brother." He patted Sam's chest again beginning to line up his shot.

Against his better judgment Sam left to get a bottle of water. Returning, saw Dean slightly bloodied.

"He better pay up or I can rearrange his face," said a man.

Sam fished for a hundred dollar bill in his pocket slamming it on the table. "Touch my brother again and it won't be his face being rearranged." He punched the man quickly.

"You gonna say told you so?" Dean hiccuped.

"Do I really need to?"

* * *

AN: Again Happy B'day. Leave a review.


	55. CiZiwejes: 16 Oct 2011: Faint

AN: For CiZiwejes - just a little drabble referencing to the episode Frontierland. Word was FAINT

* * *

**ACTING JOB  
**

"Dean loves westerns." Sam said watching Dean still in his cowboy hat and serape grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Really Sam? I didn't notice."

Sam smiled. "When I was six and there was this play - a western. I wanted me and Dean to act in it. He said no."

"You puppy-dog-eyed him didn't ya?"

"Course I did, he bitched all the way to opening night."

"What happened?"

"We got on stage, I delivered my line. He turned, looked at the crowd and-"

"I fainted." Dean said walking in.

Sam looked surprised. "You're _owning_ it?"

Dean grinned and stuck a dramatic pose. "Like I owned the stage."

* * *

AN: CiZiwejes - hope you enjoy it. Now for some shameless self advertising on my part (check out Silence Is Golden - quite a bit of angst if you're into it). As always hope all you readers enjoy this and leave some reviews. Scare4irony.


	56. Madd Alless: 13 Nov 2011: Space

AN: For Madd Alless who wanted Happy Sam. Who doesn't love a happy Sam? References season 7. Word was SPACE

* * *

**BALLOONS**

Dean thought I was stark-raving mad when I walked into the motel room.

I saw it in his face, his eyes screaming_ oh fuck the other shoe dropped-itfuckingdropped!_

I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed looking at what I brought back.

A guy just around the corner was giving away all this stuff for free, said he worked for a carnival that was leaving town. I never really went to a carnival before - even as a kid I couldn't cause there were clowns - I guess I kinda missed out...

I mean I've never had a balloon sword until today, or a balloon pirate hat, or a balloon dog...or a balloon flower.

Never mind, I slid out the light up space antennae from the show bag and held it out to Dean. "Want it?"

He stared at me. Proabably panicking - other shoe and all.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the drabble. Review :D


	57. FallenAngel218: 13 Nov 2011 Space

AN: For FallenAngel218. Angsty Dean and Sam...references season 7. Word was SPACE.

* * *

**I'M A GOOD LIAR**

When Sam first saw the bottles he tried to talk to me. The whole nine yards of touchy-feely self help bullshit that doesn't really work on anyone 'cept him. He said to me: 'Dean, don't shut me out, I wanna help - talk to me.'

I flipped him the bird.

When he saw them the next night he sat on the edge of my bed. Clenched jaw, frustrated eyes - must've been a record...happy Sammy to pensive Sammy in under three seconds. He told me that he was worried - gave me those damn puppy dog eyes too.

I almost told him the truth.

By the seventeenth night, Sam finally gave me space...collecting the bottles, rinsing glasses, picking up glass. Reminded me a lot 'bout me as a kid...I used to do it for dad.

I don't remember much of that night.

Sam found me near the toilet, few days ago. His eyes misting over...my fucking guilt multiplying like rabbits. He told me that I had to stop drinking, that he trusted me with everything, hoping I could do the same.

I wanted to drink myself into a fucking oblivion.

I hate lying to Sam

That's the truth.

* * *

AN: There we go. Just wanted to know whether this and the chapter before were okay because I haven't done many POV pieces from a character so drop a review and tell me if I need to work on it, yeah?


	58. PaulatheCat: 4 Dec 2011: Clear

AN: For PaulatheCat. Word was clear. Not so much humor as it is shameless fluff!

* * *

**WHATEVER YOU NEED**

"Dean?"

A poke to his side.

"Deanie?"

Another poke.

"D-d-Dean…"

Sniffle and stuttering..._crap, crap Sam's a kid...Sam...crying Sam...dammit wake up... _

Dean blearily opened an eye. "Hey Sammy." Sam hiccupped. "What's happening munchkin." Dean rolled onto his side grabbing Sam and tucking the brunet under his chin.

"Where are we?"

"Bobby's. "

"Why?"

"Because you're four."

"That's stupid. I _am_ four!"

"Yeah...for now." Yawning, Dean got out of bed and together they went downstairs. "See Mr Grumpy?"

"Nup, all clear." Sam declared. "Lucky Charms! Lucky Charms!"

_Uh...crap._ "Hey tiger, I don't think the old man's got any."

"Bite your tongue boy." Bobby said from the doorway. "I always got what ya need."

* * *

AN: PaulatheCat, hope you enjoyed it. Also chucked in some Bobby cause I'm in denial of recent events. Review :)


	59. The Tribble Master: 4 Dec 2011: Clear

AN: For Tribble Master! :) Happy Birthday :D Set post 1x04 but definitely before it all went to hell. Wish you the best of everything. Word was CLEAR.

* * *

**ACCIDENTAL VACATION  
**

Dean took shaky steps off the plane glaring slightly as he passed the smiling hostess.

"Welcome to Australia - have a great time mate!"

Sam clapped his shoulder from behind and steered him into the airport lounge.

"I swear, that better be the last piece of the plane out there or so help me god I will blow something up." Dean hissed, his eyes darting between Sam and the exit.

Sam moved towards Dean, approaching him like he was a spooked horse. "Hey man, I know you hated this, but please no bomb jokes until we're in the clear. Just...relax."

Shedding his jacket and pulling at his sticky t-shirt Dean wiped a hand across his brow. "Australia? Really _mate_? What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about this friggin' country. They drive on the _left! _They aren't even man enough to play baseball...they play _cricket_. Poncy British cricket. And their food, have you tasted Vegemite? It's smells like socks and tastes like road tar!"

"Dean rela- wait, when did you eat Vegemite?"

"Sam!" Dean took a breath. "I have to get on a plane, again, in less then twenty-four hours - unless you allow me to get drunk, I'm not gonna relax."

* * *

AN:Happy B'day again Tribble. Just FYI I'm from Australia, I drive on the left, I'm enjoy cricket but I do not understand the love of Vegemite. Review:D


	60. smalld1171: 8 Jan 2012: Punish

AN: For smalld1171. Word was PUNISH. Post Sam getting his soul.

* * *

**BECAUSE I CAN**

Shaking Dean's knee slightly, he placed the medicine next to the lamp, smiling when green eyes met his own. "Hey."

"Why are you so happy?" Dean croaked.

Sam placed the straw into the plastic cup and held it to his brother's lips. "I'm not happy. Drink up and don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Dean floundered suddenly angry. "I'm not the one who's looking loopy while I've been passing out. I've was bending over backwards trying to get your soul back in case you didn't care and all you can do is grin at me." He rasped at Sam, chest heaving up and down as his breathing began to slow.

"It's not what it looks like." Looking down, Sam played with the hem of his shirt. "I'm not happy you're sick. I'm happy because I _care_ that you're sick." Finally he looked up. "When I was Robo-Sam, I told you I didn't care about _anything_. I saw your face fall Dean. Even while I was soulless I kept seeing that face. It was like I was being punished and I didn't even know why."

"Sam."

"Please let me do this." Sam begged. "You're my brother. I have to look after you too."

* * *

AN: smalld1171 hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
